Why were you straddling me?
by Vanitas-Of-Darkness
Summary: (ONE-SHOT)Leon and Cid carry an unconscious man into Merlin's house, the whole group except for Leon go up to the Castle to work and Leon is left to bandage the man up, but he wakes up and pins him to the bed then M rated stuff happens. M/M, YAOI, RATED M. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN DON'T READ, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO LIKE YAOI. ENJOY YOURSELVES


**Kingdom Hearts X Resident Evil DeGeneration.**

**Leon. X Leon Leonhart.**

"Hey Leon, there's an unconscious guy in the Bailey!" Yuffie yelled from the front door. Leon turned around to face the young girl thinking for a second before he started walking to the door.

"Alright, Cid you want to help me out? I might need help carrying him,"

"Yeah, I'm coming," he relied standing up from his chair at the computer and following Leon outside. They fought a few Heartless on their way up the steps, but they were small and really easy to destroy. Once they got to the Bailey they saw a man in dark clothes lying face down with a gun just beside his head. Leon carried on walking, crouching down; he picked up the gun and examined it.

"Wonder what he used this on!?" he placed the gun in the back part of his belt and checked the man over, making sure he wasn't dead and stood once again.

"Alright he's alive; let's get him back to Merlin's,"

"Gotcha," they walked to the strangers sides and lifted his arms over their shoulders. They made their way out of the Bailey, carefully carrying the knocked out man. As they were walking down the steps they saw Yuffie come around the corner with a worried expression.

"Is he ok, he's not dead right?"

"Yeah he's fine, he's just unconscious!" Leon responded turning his head to face the man and back to Yuffie. When they were in the house Cid and Leon carefully put the man on the bed. When they confirmed that he was alive again Aerith began talking to Leon.

"Me, Yuffie and Cid will be going up to the Castle to do some work and Merlin is with Princess Minnie at the Disney Castle. Would it be okay if you stay here and bandage him up?" she spoke gesturing to the unconscious man.

"Yeah, it's no problem," the group made their way to the door and left the house as Leon walked over to some drawers in the corner of the room, putting the gun down before grabbing some bandages. He strolled back to the bed and sat on the edge before taking the man's jacket and shirt off.

"This guys in good shape," he spoke to himself. Leon began wrapping the bottom half of the man's torso where most of the blood was coming from and began taking off the man's shoe's and jean's.

"This guys in 'really' good shape, he's pretty good looking too," once he was finished cleaning and bandaging the man he stood up and took a few steps away from the bed, but didn't get far because something was gripping his wrist. He looked back; the man was staring straight at him. He felt himself being pulled and flipped onto his back on the bed with the man on top of him. He had his hands pinned with one hand above his head and the man's other hand was on his hip holding his torso down.

'_Where his hand is and_ _this situation both feel weird,_'

"Where am I?" the man asked with a gruff voice. Leon stayed quiet for a second, but the pressure on his hip got heavier. He noticed the man couldn't focus his eyes on him, couldn't hold his own weight and collapsed on top of him.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked the man, but got no answer. He shifted his position a little and saw that the man was unconscious again.

'_Looks like I was right!_' Leon tried to get out from under the man and out of his grip, but ended up getting even more stuck under him.

"This is just great!" he murmured to himself. He heard a groan and the stranger began shifting his position so his head was in the crook of Leon's neck, one arm was around his waist, the other arm at the side of his head and both legs were in-between Leon's.

"Hey...stop moving!" he ordered while tapping the others back trying to wake him up, hearing another groan in response.

'_This feels even more weird, his knee is right up against my crotch,_'Feeling something wet on his neck, he tried turning his head, but couldn't see what the other was doing so he shifted his own weight, flipping them over in the process, so now Leon was straddling the man. Leon brought his hand up to his shoulder covering the wet patch.

"Did he just lick me?" he asked himself in a slightly breathless voice looking down at the man. His eyes slowly opened revealing a greyish blue colour. Once again Leon felt himself being flipped over, but this time his hands were pinned at the sides of his head and the man's legs were still between Leon's, making them bend. Through all the flipping the Gunblade wielder's expression couldn't stay expressionless because all the weird touching.

"Tell me why you were just on top of me," the stranger commanded with a stare that made the brunette gulp.

"Then tell me why you were just hugging and licking me in your sleep," Leon retorted. The man raised a brow and stayed silent.

"You collapsed on me right after you woke up. I tried waking you up again so you could get off of me, but you started hugging me then you licked me!" Leon explained surprisingly calmly.

"I don't really have an answer for that," the man began blushing as he averted his eyes

'_Why is his face red?_'

"Do you have a fever or something?"

"Huh?" the man looked back to Leon.

"Your face is red like you have a fever!" '_It could be that he's embarrassed,_'

"No, I'm fine," the man looked away again thinking to himself. '_Why would I be holding this man and I licked him? He is good looking though; I wouldn't be surprised if quite a few people had their eyes on this guy,_'

'_I feel a little warm; this is a bad situation I'm in. If this guy finds out that I'm getting hard then this is going to get a lot worse,_' the two were silent, staring at the other. The stranger loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

"I was straddling you because I flipped our position, I was about to get off of you, but you woke up and flipped us around again," Leon announced with his eyes closed and a little flustered. "You're in a place called Hollow Bastion; my name is Leon Leonhart,"

"I'm Leon. and I didn't mind you straddling me, you are hot. I just wanted the reason!" Leon.L immediately blushed from ear to ear at those words.

'_He looks hot when he's not flustered, but when he is he's gorgeous,_'

'_Am I dreaming or did he just call me 'HOT'. I don't think I'll be able to hold it much longer, I'm really hard!_'

Leon.L was pulled from his thoughts by something on his lips. '_He's kissing me,_' he stated calmly in his head. His eyes closed and he began kissing back. His eyes shot back open when he felt the others tongue enter his mouth, mapping out his caverns and through this a battle for dominance began, but it felt way too good to Leon.L so he let the other win.

"Mmm..." he felt a hand on the left side of his chest and the other hand on the right side of his face. The hand on his face began making its way down to the crook of his neck and down to his chest as well. They eventually broke for air and Leon.L was the first to speak.

"That was nice,"

"How about I make you feel even better!?" one of Leon.K's hands began making its way down to the other's belts and started unbuckling them. Leon.L sat up to a point where the other could undo his belts and he could take off his jacket and shirt, but as he went to take his shirt off Leon.K stopped him.

"I want to take it off; you just lie down and relax," he nodded in response and leaned on his elbows with a hand smoothly running across his stomach and his shirt half way up his chest. Once the belts were off Leon.K pulled his trousers and shoes off, leaving the brunette in just his shirt and boxers.

"I haven't even touched you and the top part of your dick is already out of your underwear," he pulled the waistband of his boxers down to his knees revealing the whole cock and took a hold of it earning a little muffled moan from Leon.L.

"You're a good size too," he began pumping earning a moan with every movement his hand made. The other hand pulled his boxers all the way off and went straight to cupping, rubbing and stroking the others sac.

"Aaah...ah...mmm," once Leon.K heard those noises he lowered his head and took the head of the others dick in his mouth. When Leon.L felt a wet worth around the top of his shaft he moaned loudly.

"Aaaaahhh..." he immediately covered his mouth, but Leon.K pulled it away.

"I want to hear you," he gave a slowly nod and lied down gripping the bed sheets. Leon.K put his mouth back over the others cock, but this time the shaft went further into his caverns, making the others breathing go crazy. As he began sucking his hand made its way up the brunette's chest from his stomach and started twisting and rubbing on both nipples. Leon.L's moans became louder and a little bit higher toned than his normal tone when he speaks. Once he felt his dick going further into the others mouth his hand cupped the back of the others head and began to caress the other Leon's scalp, urging him to carry on.

Leon.K started deepthroating while one hand was still playing with the nubs.

"H-hurry...please...ah," when the top Leon heard those words he moved his hand, that was playing with his nipple, up to his mouth and ordered.

"Suck!" Leon.L instantly took the digits into his mouth, making sure they were lubricated enough for entrance. While his fingers were being covered in saliva Leon.K began licking the shaft, moving lower and lower until he had the others sac in his mouth, licking and sucking on both.

"Ah...ah...ahh," he gave a grin as he began roughly sucking on them, getting many moans from the Leon below him. Satisfied with how wet his fingers were, Leon.K gently pulled them from the others mouth. He leaned up over the brunette, pulling the white top over the others head to reveal a well toned body. Leon.K trailed his wet fingers gently down the others chest leaving a wet trail and past his cock to his entrance.

"You ready?" he asked prodding at the twitching hole. The Leon below him, not even remembering closing his eyes, opened them and gave a nod. At that he slowly pushed one finger in until his knuckle touched the ring, he heard a grunt come from Leon.L, with his other hand he began pumping the others shaft as he spoke.

"Relax...It'll feel good in a sec," he leaned down and kissed his forehead then kissed his lips, trying to distracted him from the pain.

"Don't worry...mmm...I trust you," once Leon.K figured it was ok he added a second finger. The brunette's arm flung up with his hand on the pillow and his elbow in the air. Leon.K began pulling and pushing his fingers, making scissoring motions to stretch the hole.

"Ahh...Leon...mm," Leon.L's other hand moved, gently brushing past his stomach to rub and twist at his own nipple. Leon.K could feel his boxers tighten just watching the other do this and put the third finger in, making the other arch his back and give a loud moan.

"Ahhhh...please...put it in...Leon," Leon.K quickly pulled his boxers off showing his massive size, lining up his dick with the others entrance he slowly pushed the head past the ring until he was fully sheathed inside the warmth, but didn't move, letting the brunette adjust.

"You ok, Leon?" he asked in a concerned voice, kissing him.

"Yeah," Leon.L moaned in response. It was about two minutes before he said.

"Move," the other obeyed, rocking back and forth, gently thrusting into the man below him.

"Mmm...Ah...hha...f-faster," the male on top began moving at a quicker pace. The one below started meeting the other half way, making the thrusts feel harder. Leon.K started going faster after every six or seven thrusts at the same speed, earning.

"Faster, harder and please," from the male under him. After a few seconds of just thrusting Leon.K hit something that made the other's vision go completely white and arch his back.

"Aaaaahhhhh...again there...please," he moaned loudly. His arms flung up to wrap around the others neck and shoulders.

"Found it," the top Leon.K announced and began hitting the sweet spot with every thrust that was made. Once the top Leon was close to the edge he started pumping the other Leon's shaft again and kissing him, knowing he was just as close as he was, he started rubbing the brunette's sac.

"L-leon...I'm...going to...ah," everything in him tensed as he sprayed his white substance over his and Leon.K's chests. The walls around Leon's member tightened up, making him burst his seed inside the brunette's hole. For a while they stayed in their positions just waiting for the afterglow to leave then he pulled his dick out and landed beside the other. He sat up for a sec to grab the blanket and brought it up to their shoulders then wrapped his arms around Leon.L and pulled him to his chest, both had their eyes closed just loving the feel of the others body against theirs.

"You ok?" Leon.K hugged him to his chest. Leon.L nodded, using the other as a pillow he put his arm over the others stomach.

"Mmm...I'm good; just numb from the waist down...you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright,"

"Can I ask you a question?" Leon.L spoke drowsily.

"Sure, go ahead,"

"I asked earlier, "why you hugged and licked me in your sleep", why did you?"

"I don't know, just felt nice holding onto something while I slept," Leon.K responded honestly, hugging the other tighter.

"And the lick?" Leon.L reminded.

"I was hungry and you tested sweet,"

"Thanks," he muffled through the others chest. "Anyway put some pants on and get some sleep," Leon.L ordered slowly opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Leon.K questioned also opening his eyes and sitting up.

"I've got work to do, I work for 'The Restoration committee' here, this place we just had sex in is the Headquarters," through the explanation, Leon.L was lazily dressing himself.

"Now put some pants on before the group comes back and see's you," Leon.K obeyed, but only put his boxers, trousers and shoes back on and didn't go back to bed. Both Leon's sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the group to come back; they were waiting for a while and Leon.K was getting a little bored. He snaked his hand around the back of the other Leon pulling him into his chest. With his other hand he held Leon.L's neck, making him look at Leon.K. He closed the gap between their faces with a kiss earning a smooth moan from the other and began licking and nipping there others bottom lip asking for entrance.

Leon.L timidly opened his mouth, letting the other map him out. Leon.K pulled the brunettes tongue into his own mouth and started sucking on it, wrapping theirs wet muscles together and releasing delicious moans that the other got hard from, but sadly they had to break apart for air and just as they did Yuffie came running through the door. She instantly stopped and stared at the two.

"Hey, what's goin' on, your holding each other like...you're...lov...er...s...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Cid and Aerith came running through thinking something was wrong and Cid instantly started laughing like an idiot.

"Leon are you o...Kay?...Leon what's going on here?" Aerith seemed really confused. "We thought something was wrong and it turned out your making out with a stranger!" Cid began laughing even louder, but tried to stop when Leon.L glared at him.

"I...uh...-,"

"I pinned him to the bed and we ended up having sex," Leon.K cut in. Leon.L face turned a few bright shades of red and covered his face in the blanket when all three pissed themselves.

"You didn't have to tell them, I'm never gonna live this down," Aerith was the first to calm down and spoke through giggles.

"I'll see if I can get Merlin to create separate rooms for us, one room for you two," Yuffie started to calm down as well, but she was still laughing when she asked.

"Your gonna be up there all day with him aren't you Leon? By the way, were you bottom or top? I'd say bottom because of the size difference,"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-," Cid fell to the floor and Leon.L face-palmed with a hand on his hip. Leon.K once again pulled him into a hug and kissing the crook of his neck.

"At least we get a room to ourselves, right?" he whispered into the others ear.

"Yeah," he replied kissing back and hearing more laughter. "I'm really going to hurt them!"


End file.
